


Seven Days

by Fischadler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-15 23:11:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9262883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fischadler/pseuds/Fischadler
Summary: Everything was planned and ready: the venue, caterers, live band, and all the tiny details like seat covers. Everything was perfect and Jean-Jacques Leroy was finally going to marry the love of his life Isabella Yang. He couldn’t wait... Except with a week until the big day, he finds himself waking up with a massive hangover staring straight into Yuri Plisetsky’s pretty face.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this fandom. Please treat me nice! :)  
> I'm going to keep updating the relationship/characters tags as the story goes on.  
> Thanks for reading!!

Jean-Jacques Leroy was normally an early riser. And today was no exception, save for the massive hangover he was sporting. Burying his face into his pillow in hopes of blocking any speck of light, he tried to joggle his brain searching for what led to his current sorry self. And he remembered that a few of the other skaters had flown in the other night. Christophe was always the party drunk and surprisingly that Japanese guy Yuuri seemed to take on a whole other persona after a few shots. Judging from his huge headache, he had to assume that he also might have drunken one too many...

... And what was the occasion again?

Oh right. He was getting married. The date is set for next week Saturday.

But something seemed to be missing...

JJ backtracked in his mind for a second time... A few of the guys flew in early for his wedding... They drank a bunch... He faintly remembered Viktor and Yuuri dancing off on their own as the night went on... and... Oh right. He went back to his hotel room. And he had to think... because he wasn’t alone. Even though he still had his face buried in his pillow, he could feel the soft fabric of bed sheets against his naked skin and the warmth of his wonderful fiancée sleeping next to him. It was kind of funny, considering how Isabella made a big deal insisting on separate rooms before the wedding. She reasoned that it made the wedding night more romantic.

 He could feel his lips curl into a wide smile just thinking about her... Isabella Yang. The love of his life. The beautiful and supportive girlfriend that motivated him to do his very best. She was his light. She was his everything. And he felt like the luckiest man in the world.

Braving the onslaught of daylight cascading through the window, he turned around to face his beautiful fiancée with a kiss good morning.

... Except he must still be drunk.

Because what the fuck was Yuri Plisetsky doing in his bed?

He did a double take and tried to assess the situation. Because although Yuri was pretty in his own way, Yuri looked nothing like his beloved Isabella. Where the hell did she go last night? She was right here with him... They spent all night together. And even though he couldn’t quite remember last night, it felt like he just had the best sex of his life.

Frowning, he lifted up the covers.

Okay...

... This was getting really strange, because the little Russian blondie was also naked.

He had to think...

Right.

Last night.

It was pretty foggy, but he remembered that a few of the skaters flew in early for his wedding... his wedding that’s happening next week... he’s in a bed wearing nothing with someone who isn’t his fiancée who is also wearing absolutely nothing. Oh... and did he say last night felt like the best sex of his life? Because there was no way. Absolutely no way he meant that. Especially not with Russia’s skating fairy who brings magic to the ice and below his sheets. Hold on. He needed to reword that... Especially not with Russia’s cute little kitten- Forget it.

“... The katsudon pirozhki...” The younger skater was mumbling in his sleep.

The fuck is a katsudon?

“... I can’t... eat anymore.”

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

... Oh shit. He didn’t mean to scream that out.

And he prayed to god that the younger skater was a heavy sleeper. That way, he could just wrap him up like a burrito in the covers and hide him by the ice machines for someone else to deal with. Except twitter would probably blow up if he wasn’t found by another of their peers... then again... those assholes were so liberal with their tweets they’d probably post it anyways #morningafter

“WHAT THE FUCK?!”

And he blinked.

Because he wasn’t the one yelling this time.

“No...” Yuri Plisetsky was pulling at those long blond locks of hair, “No. No. NO!”

And those green eyes glanced up at him for a split-second before falling to the slightly sticky sheets.

“... Dear god no.” The younger skater looked horrified, “... Shit. What the fuck did you do to me?!”

Hold up.

What?

“ME?!” He blinked, “Why would I do anything to you when I have a beautiful fiancée?!”

“BECAUSE YOU’RE A FUCKING JERK!” Yuri shrieked (which did wonders for his hangover), “AHHHGH!! How could this happen? ... My innocence! I’m tainted!”

“That isn’t the problem.” He reminded, “What did you do to Isabella?”

“I don’t know.” The younger skater looked confused, “Why would I do anything to her?”

“Because I was with her last night.” He explained, trying to find out how the hell Yuri materialized where his fiancée was.

“And I was with Mila, Viktor and Yuuri.” The younger Yuri argued.

“No.” He retorted out, “Because I remember Viktor and Yuuri going off on their own.”

The blond skater was frowning, “Yea, but I left after.”

“So did I.” He pointed out.

And it seemed like a sudden realization dawned on the both of them.

“Shit.” Yuri muttered under his breath.

And JJ had the same sentiments, because they left _together_.

* * *

Yuuri Plisetsky was feeling a little worse for wear.

Other than the obvious hangover, because despite his heritage he was not a heavy drinker. He also woke up this morning to some loud idiot, realized he was wearing no clothes, that the sheets were sticky and disgusting, and his ass felt like it was fisted by the fucking shinkasen Yuuri was talking about on the flight here. And it wasn’t the ordinary loud idiot that was the problem. Because Viktor and Yuuri were plenty annoying enough, but Jean-Jacques Leroy was on his own level of god awful.

Why the hell was he here again?

I mean... what’s there to see in Canada?

Oh right... JJ’s wedding.

That fucking scumbag. Cheating on that girl with... never mind.

He wanted to crawl into a hole and die.

Last night was a whole blur. Christophe was making a big deal about Canada’s drinking age being 19 and all, which meant that he was just barely legal to drink even though he had tasted vodka numerous times back home. Never liked it, but still. And Viktor and Yuuri were being their annoying selves. He faintly recalled Mila going off on her own after spotting some good looking Canadian local. So what the hell happened? How the hell did he wind up in JJ’s hotel room doing god knows what in where with who’s what there.

This was a nightmare.

“Oh Yurio!” It was goddamn Viktor.

“Yurio!” Shit... Why does the idiot couple have to be so loud in the fucking morning?

“Had fun last night?” Viktor winked, and Yuuri was smiling just as wide. How the hell didn’t they have hangovers? They both looked unfazed. Monsters...

Not sure how he was supposed to reply to that answer, he took a seat at their table. And fuck... like he needed a reminder of how badly his ass was hurting. This was a terrible morning.

“You need to order the pancakes.” Yuuri suggested with that same irritating smile.

“Maple syrup is delicious!” Viktor agreed.

“We should go back to that poutine place we went to yesterday.” Yuuri suggested.

“Even though this is a vacation, we can’t have you gaining weight my little piggy.” Viktor reminded.

Yuuri flushed red, “Now people are going to think we only attended the wedding for the food.”

“They’re not entirely wrong.” Viktor was laughing, “Speaking of the groom. Yurio, after getting a few drinks in you were getting along pretty well with him. I’m glad you’re finally growing up and making friends.”

He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the former skater now fully turned coach after finally retiring. Because when did he start getting friendly with that arrogant prick last night? What the hell else did Viktor see? Who else saw? What do they know? And do they know?

Yuuri looked just as clueless as ever with that stupid smile. And for once Yuri was thankful.

“You know, JJ won gold so he could marry Isabella.” Viktor continued as if he didn’t drink the most out of all of them, “Isn’t that romantic? ... Yuuuuuri! When will you win your gold medal so we can finally marry as well?”

“... A-Ah... it’s...” The Japanese skater was stuttering.

Stupid idiotic couple.

“Oh a text from Phichit.” Yuri suddenly changed the subject, “His plane just landed. He’ll be at the hotel in an hour. He wants to go sightseeing.”

“Hm...” Viktor hummed, “That sounds like fun. We should probably go wake up Chris. And while he’s getting ready, we have a little time.”

Yuuri was blushing.

... Ew. They’re disgusting.

Speaking of disgusting...

“Oh! It’s the groom himself.” Viktor pointed out.

And he could feel the hairs on the back of his neck stick up.

“Good morning!” Viktor was his usual friendly self.

“Morning.” Yuuri was the typical polite Japanese.

“Morning.” JJ coughed before rushing off to sit his parents and fiancée in the far dining table.

“Hm...” Viktor hummed once more, “That’s not like him.”

“I mean, he probably has a hangover.” He defended, hoping Viktor wouldn’t pry any further and find out something that should have never happened.

But then Viktor’s very blue eyes turned towards him.

He could feel a nasty shiver chill its way down his spine.

He gulped.

Then Viktor smiled, “Look at that! You finally warmed up to him! Chris will be so jealous!”

If only he could turn back time...

“So Yuuri and I are gonna take off.” The older Russian announced, “While we’re getting Chris ready, think you can ask JJ where some nice sightseeing spots are?”

He blinked, “W-What? ... Wait.”

But it was too late. The pair had left, leaving him all alone in the hotel breakfast lounge with a plate of half-eaten pancakes that were admittedly pretty delicious. But hold on... because there was no way he was going to go over to jerkface over there and inquire about tourist destinations. Except... Yuuri of all people had his clueless way of finding things out.

Well, here goes nothing.

... Fuck.

* * *

“So the girls and I are going to work on the party favours.” Isabella Yang was so pretty when she talked, and JJ just couldn’t take his eyes off her. She was amazing. She practically organized this whole wedding herself, allowing him to focus on his skating routines. He couldn’t ask for a better fiancée. And stealing a glance at his parents, he knew they felt the same way. They had approved wholeheartedly when he told them he was going to propose to her. They had all been so supportive... and he felt absolutely miserable.

Yuri Plisetsky of all people... Granted, he enjoyed teasing the younger skater. Yuri reminded him of a cat that just needed a little warming up before showing his cuter side. But he never ever considered sexy kitten Yuri Plisetsky. Dammit... now the image was stuck in his head.

“Oh Yuri! Good morning!” Isabella’s sudden chirp nearly gave him a heart attack.

Was she a mind reader?

No... This was just the guilt talking.

Which meant...

He turned around and it was déjà vu.

Those cat-like green eyes staring back at him.

Shit.

He forced a laugh, “Yuri! You sure drank a lot last night! How was your morning?”

The young Russian looked horrified... and he couldn’t blame him.

“How are you finding the hotel?” He shot a grin at his parents and his prettily smiling fiancée, “If you have any concerns you can always talk to JJ! Come on, let’s go over there and we can talk!”

“My son is so reliable!” He could his hear his mother comment, as he pulled the smaller skater away and out of earshot.

When they were out of the breakfast lounge and down the empty hallway, he could feel Yuri tug his arm free.

“Where the fuck do you think you’re taking me you pervert?!”

“What?!” He blinked, “JJ is no pervert.”

“Whatever.” Yuri was rolling his eyes, “Listen, I only want to ask-”

“No.” He interrupted, “You listen here. I know that I always tease you, but just know that I’m joking. I don’t mean anything bad. You’re just so cute- I mean, you’re just funny when your face scrunches up in anger. Like a moody kitty.”

“Excuse me?!” Yuri was definitely offended. And usually, JJ would take pleasure in the adorable little antics of the younger skater except given their current situation the stakes were way too high.

“I’m sorry, okay?” He apologized, “I understand if you want some sort of payback, but just please don’t involve Isabella. She’s a very good girl. I don’t want her to ever feel in any way upset.”

“Viktor wants to know what there’s to do around here.”

“Oh.” He blinked, “Well... It’s Niagara Falls. So the Maid of the Mist is a must to get a close view of the waterfall...”

Those bright green eyes were staring up at him.

Oh god... how can ever face Isabella?

“Nothing happened last night.” Yuri’s sudden calmness was kind of eerie, “We both have a lot to lose if people find out. Your girlfriend is going to see you for the scumbag you are and leave-”

The younger Russian skater wasn’t wrong there.

“-and I’ll have the nasty reputation of sleeping with... _you_.” Yuri practically gagged out.

And even though he was a scumbag cheater, he had to defend himself, “I’m not _that_ bad.”

Yuri shot him a final glare before walking away.

... Okay. He was pretty bad. He was the worst. He had to come clean to Isabella... she deserves so much better. It wasn’t supposed to be like this... And this whole situation was just so mind-boggling, because he wasn’t a cheater. Except he was a cheater. But he didn’t mean it... he was just really, really, really drunk. Drunk enough to mistake the Russian skater for his fiancée... and now he was trying to make excuses. He really was the worst.

“Everything okay?” His father asked as he rejoined their table.

He glanced over at his fiancée.

Isabella was wearing her best smile that always seemed to take his breath away.

This week was going to go horribly.

**To be continued.**


End file.
